This invention relates to a transvascular embolic protection system for safely capturing and retaining embolic material released during an interventional procedure while maintaining blood flow.
WO-A-99/23976 describes various embolic protection systems of this type. WO-A-99/51167 and WO-A-99/51166 describe delivery catheters for delivery of an embolic protection filter to a desired site in the vascular system. Various embolic filters are described in WO-A-00/67668), WO-A-00/67669 WO-A-00/67670 and WO-A-00/67671. A retrieval catheter for use with such embolic protection systems is described in WO-A-01/12082.
There is an economical and clinical need to provide an improved embolic protection system which will be easy and convenient for a clinician to prepare for use, to deploy and to retrieve. In addition there is a need to provide such a system which will facilitate a wide range of clinical procedures to be carried out.